


For A Brief Moment

by innocent_wind



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Hide's death, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wind/pseuds/innocent_wind
Summary: A letter to Hide, one that may be a bit too late.





	For A Brief Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/~  
> This is a short, un-beta'd drabble based on a song that I adore in Hebrew. I just really felt the need to write this, especially with how the manga is right now. I hope you enjoy this small little drabble. Comments and Kudos are most appreciated.
> 
> [For a Brief Moment by Ivri Lider](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOH_8TzOy7g)
> 
> Love, Kitty (´∀｀)♡  
> Find me [@tumblr](http://innocent-wind.tumblr.com)

My best friend from high school, that’s what I used to call you. I dreamt about you last night you know, but it was more like a memory. Sitting on our hill; you’d just talk for hours and I’d just watch. Millions of words crossed my mind, thinking of what to say, but as soon as I started to speak my voice wouldn’t come out. Then the dream changed, I dreamt you had children and a big house. You talked with eyes shining with the same sunshine that reminded me of your hair; of you. The children running around looking exactly like you, but the youngest has black hair…..like me. Pictures flooded your big house, of you, three beautiful children, and me. I wanted that moment to last forever, for that brief moment in the middle of the night, I loved you more than anything. 

Everything had changed from high school. More people appeared, and I, well I had changed. Life had become complicated, and I wouldn’t let you in, I couldn’t. I thought that maybe because it’s you, that I’d find the courage to tell you, but I was a coward. Terrified, more for you than for me. We would meet occasional, at first. I thought you’d always noticed the way I looked at you; that you’d already knew what my eyes portrayed. One night, you came over (remember? That night?) and I thought for a moment that maybe you were as confused as I was. We went to sit on our hill, watching the stars and again all I needed was to hear your voice, but for some reason you were silent. All you did was look at me, with eyes that I know all too well from personal experience. For that brief moment, I knew that you were confused too. 

What I’ve learned from you is more than words can explain, and I won’t try to impress you with unclear messages; for its too late. Maybe tonight I’ll dream of us running away, during a time when it was possible. We’d run as far away as possible, we’d find a new hill, a big house, three children; and in that brief moment I love you more than anything, Hide.


End file.
